


Steam Training

by Angevon



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Penis Measuring, Showers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angevon/pseuds/Angevon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The command room isn't supposed to record video from the communal showers! But it did anyway!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herrDoktorat (rikkuni)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikkuni/gifts).



> Prompt: _the camera malfunctions and ends up filming the minatodai dorm's communal showers. Mitsuru is puzzled. she always thought everyone else had a bathroom too..._
> 
> Friend asked me to write this. The entire time I thought to myself "what the hell am I writing" 
> 
> Then he asked me to post it ;;
> 
> The title is a joke on 'spring training' because Akihiko likes to train and Junpei likes baseball, okay, I'm sure you get it...

Mitsuru frowned at the console in the command room. A light was blinking at her, indicating that a new recording had been made. It wasn't supposed to be recording anything anymore, but it was always malfunctioning. She'd had Arisato look into it, but apparently he hadn't fixed it. She should probably have asked Yamagishi instead.

The delete button was right there, big and yellow. But the play button, green and equally large, was also catching her eye. She wasn't one to spy on her dormmates, but... maybe just this once?

The scene unfolded on the large console, but the view was somewhat obscured by what she at first thought was smoke. She soon came to realize it was steam. The room looked completely unfamiliar to her. It had green and white tiled flooring and the walls were also tiled in white. In fact, it looked very much like a...

She blinked. It was a communal shower room!

* * *

Junpei lathered shampoo in his hair, though he didn't have much hair to begin with. "Dude, that typhoon ruined everything. Yuka-tan in a maid outfit! What I wouldn't give to see that." With a sigh he stepped into the stream of hot water spewing from the shower head.

"I know... I couldn't go to the gym at all. I'm behind on my training," said Akihiko from the shower next to him. He was applying soap to his muscular arms.

"Maids, Akihiko-senpai! MAIDS!" Junpei cried. 

"I just don't see the benefits of training in a maid outfit..."

Junpei predictably turned to the boxer and complained about his one-track mind. "Really, dude?" A few showers down from the two, Minato might have cracked a very tiny smile for a fraction of a second.

"A skirt might be easier to move in," Ken piped up. He'd just entered the shower room and was wearing a towel around his waist. "That's why I like shorts."

Shinjiro followed him in. The tall man also wore a towel, but his was tied very tightly compared to the young boy's.

Suddenly Koromaru bounded into the shower room.

"Hey, no dogs allowed," Junpei complained.

Koromaru stepped in front of Ken, stopping him from turning on the shower he planned to use. The dog barked at him. "Huh?" Ken asked. He listened to Koro's growls with a frown. "I don't really understand, but if you say so..."

Ken left the showers, following Koromaru.

"Heh, good," said Junpei. "We can talk like adults, about adult stuff, without that kid around!"

"Don't fool yourself," Shinjiro muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. "You're hardly an adult."

"You got a problem with me!?" Junpei contested hotly, stepping out from under the shower jets, his hands making fists.

Shinjiro ignored him and took a seat on a short wooden bench, where he very calmly began to clean himself with the washbasin and a sponge.

"C'mon, dude, use a shower like the rest of us," Junpei complained. "Unless you got something to hide!" He looked pointedly at the towel Shinjiro was still wearing.

Shinjiro didn't even look up.

Junpei was thoughtful for a few moments. "I bet you don't... You're probably huge. Man... Come on, you should come clean with us. We're not hiding anything from you!" He waved his hand to indicate himself, Akihiko, and Minato, all of whom were completely bare. "I mean, I'm the biggest here, unless you wanna contest that." He grinned.

"Are you really comparing... that?" Akihiko asked, flushing somewhat.

"We're all friends here. Why not?" 

Shinjiro continued to wash himself without looking at Junpei, but said quietly, "Are you sure you're the biggest out of you three?"

Junpei stepped back as if he'd been hit. "Dude, that was a joke! B-but I bet I am!" he continued defiantly.

Shinjiro glanced at Minato at the far end of the room, who hadn't moved from his spot under the shower in the last several minutes, not even to apply soap or shampoo or anything.

"W-why do you look at him? Dammit!"

Akihiko laughed and stepped right next to Junpei, comparing himself. "Maybe if you trained more..." he suggested. He clapped his hand on Junpei's shoulder, making him flinch.

"Oh, screw you, man!" Junpei growled.

"...But you're definitely no match for Shinji," Akihiko finished.

Junpei's eyes bugged out. "How do you even know!?"

"Because we train together," the boxer explained with a shrug, like it was obvious.

"Dude, like training, or like, _training?_ " Junpei made a crude gesture with his hand and Akihiko watched in apparent confusion, so Junpei took himself in hand and _pumped,_ his meaning no longer ambiguous.

Akihiko blushed. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Dude it's not like I'm actually going to—err..." He stopped because both he and Akihiko were both obviously getting excited.

"It's a little too, uh, steamy in here," Akihiko murmured. "I think I'm feeling a little lightheaded."

"W-well," said Junpei. "We might as well see how big our bats are when we're, well, at the plate, right?" When Akihiko didn't answer, he added, "Think of it as training, right, Shinji?"

Shinjiro stood up abruptly and then left the shower room without a word.

"I take it back. I bet he's got a small one," Junpei grumbled. He looked at Akihiko somewhat angrily and began to touch himself in earnest. Akihiko moved to the very same washbasin Shinji had been at and sat down at his spot on the bench and began to do the same.

Perhaps it was the steam, but it didn't take them very long to reach full mast. In the end, they were about the same length, but Akihiko was just a smidgeon thicker. 

"A-all right, fine," Junpei grunted. 

"Wh-what now?" Akihiko panted.

"I guess," – Junpei also panted – "we'd better just finish."

Akihiko pulled him onto the wooden bench and grabbed Junpei's erect cock and began to stroke him. 

"Dude, what the fuck," Junpei squeaked. "I didn't mean—" He cut himself off with a moan. "Sh-shit, man...!"

"You do me and I'll do you," Akihiko said, his face a mask of determination, like he was about to go into the ring.

"D-damn, your hands," Junpei moaned. The boxer had his fingers curled in a way Junpei had never tried on himself. His grip should have been too strong but Junpei found it so, so perfect.

"C-come on," Akihiko growled. "I bet you do this all the time on yourself." With his free hand, Akihiko moved Junpei's hand onto his cock. "Don't be shy!"

"R-right!" Junpei tried to return the favor, but he was really distracted by the feel of Akihiko's muscular, naked body next to him, and of course how Aki was doing his damnedest to get him off. He swore when Aki thumbed his tip, and again when he noticed Aki's playfully determined expression hadn't changed the entire time. 

Junpei whimpered because this was going to be over way too soon. He held onto Akihiko's arm, trying to stop himself from bucking, and he moaned when his companion put his free hand on his thigh. This hand crept up to join the other and with two hands on him, Junpei released, spilling on himself, the floor, and the bench, too.

He leaned against Akihiko's strong body just to stay upright, and when he came to his senses he saw that Aki was now working on himself. He watched the boxer come into his own hand and wipe it all against the bench's rim.

Akihiko looked him in the eye, and then Junpei began to giggle, and then Akihiko tried to get up, but because Junpei was clinging to him he slipped on the floor and they collapsed there together. 

Junpei wheezed to catch his breath and Akihiko panted, making several swallowing sounds in the process. It didn't seem like they would get up anytime soon.

"For the record," said a soft voice. Junpei glanced up to see Minato standing over him. Dude, he'd totally forgotten the guy was even in the shower room. "I'm not cleaning this up." Minato gestured with one hand to where they'd, well... Maybe they should have done this closer to the showers.

The blue-haired boy walked away, still in that perpetual slouch even without his clothes. 

Akihiko let out a loud gasp as he attempted to rise to his feet. He grinned at Junpei, surprisingly unashamed at what they'd done. "That was some training."

"Dude, I hate you," Junpei groaned.

* * *

The recording ended there. Mitsuru stared at the screen, her face possibly as red as her hair. While watching, her hand had been almost glued to her mouth. As she pulled it away and awoke from her stupor, some spit streamed from her hand. She wiped it away on a handkerchief and shook her head.

She'd never be able to look at her allies the same again.


End file.
